Kai and the Suspicions of Sleep
by Sandriver
Summary: Taka and Cheif bet that Kai, oh how OCC CUDDLES in his sleep. Max and Rei disagree, someone has to try it out. You chose who: Rei has won the first chapter, Max took the second one, and now we're on to Takao!
1. The bets are placed

The imagery just gets to me. I love Kai, and I wanted to explore more of his human side. And, unusually for me, non sexually. (ya I know, wow. don't worry though, that's anouther story that will be forth coming.)

So here's a story with multipul endings that you lovely reveiwers get to choose. Enjoy!

* * *

"$10 says that Kai cuddles in his sleep." Takao stood in his print pajama's in the doorway to the living room. 

"Uh… no. This is Kai remember?" Max was in felt pj's and reclining against one wall.

"Yeah really." Rei rolled his eyes, silk pajama pants riding on his hips. "$15 says he'd kill us if we tried to come near him in his sleep."

"Actually, Takao may be on to something." Kenny turned from his laptop and adjusted his glasses. "People who push others away are usually the people who deep down are asking to be loved. They push others away to protect their tender hearts that may have been broken."

"Very poetic Kenny, thank you." Rei snickered.

"Kai has a tender heart?" Max sounded incredulous.

"Of COURSE he does guys! Remember that he was hurt a lot in his past! THIS is why he cuddles in his sleep." Takao suddenly sat down cross-legged, arms folded.

"Takao, you're getting a little too into this."

"I agree with Max, I think we need to roll this back a bit."

"Oh really?" Kenny's glasses gleamed in the indoor lighting. "THEN I BET $20 HE'S CUDDLEY!"

Rei leaped to his feet, followed by Takao then Max.

"$25 THAT HE WOULD NEVER LET US SLEEP AGAIN!"

"$30 THAT HE'D CUDDLE!"

"$35 THAT HE'D KILL US ALL!"

The four boys were standing now, Rei and Max on one side, Kenny and Takao on the other, glaring. Electricity crackled from their eyes.

"Wait," said Max, blinking to dispell the atmosphere, "How much is that?"

"If it turns out that Kai cuddles, you two pay us a total of $60, if he isn't, then we pay you a total of $60, because Takao bet twice."

"Hmmm…" Rei closed his eyes in meditation then looked around seriously. "So… who's going to try?"

* * *

So? Who's it going to be? Rei? Max? Takao? I have two of the endings written, and I'll post the second chapter after about a week of seeing what people want to see. The other endings I will post as well afterwards. 

I hope you've enjoyed and thank you for reading!

love the days that past


	2. Rei is so sexy

AND REI WINS IT! By about 15 votes by my erratic count. Thanks for voteing for such a fun chapter to write.

Warning for a drop of lime.

LOVE YOU ALL. Please enjoy. X3

* * *

Rei drew rock, Max and Takao both drew paper. 

"Well Rei, you and Kai are a lot alike… You understand him…"

"Yeah, understand that tender heart of his."

"You might actually live through this if Kai wakes up, statistically you stand a good chance."

Rei began creeping though the dark bedrooms, passing his own bed with an urge to hurl himself on it and hide from the world. Fighting off this base instinct, Rei pressed on.

Kai was lying on his side, away from the partially open door to the hall. Rei took the final soft steps and then stood over the still form of his captain. He half expected Kai to wake and ask in that terribly cold I'm going to kill you in about .5 seconds voice what Rei thought he was doing.

So be it.

Kai didn't move though, for the several seconds Rei stood looking down on Kai's relaxed, clear face, neither moved. Rei wondered why Kai wore the blue shark fins on his face, without them, he wasn't as old as he acted and looked. He was Kai, just Kai, who had to stand up for himself, act and look older to be treated older, respected, distant, cold, protected, safe. Kai the great pretender.

Cautiously, Rei lifted one corner of the duvet, slid down onto the mattress, and lay still and silent on his back, trying to tell himself this was just a bet.

Rei felt Kei tense and shift when he'd climbed under the covers, and concentrated on regular breathing and self restraint as Kai sighed fretfully, and rolled over onto his stomach. Rei relaxed after a few tense seconds, and then began breathing normally. He was almost about to fall asleep winning the bet when Kai moved again, drawing closer to Rei, to the warmth and breath, to Rei, pulling him closer with one arm across his shoulders.

Rei lay in Kai's arms, bet forgotten, heart beat frantic, breathing irregular. Kai was holding him. Lying on his side with his arms around Rei, keeping him close. Rei lay quite still, realizing belatedly as Kai smirked against his bare shoulder, and his hand started stroking Rei's abdomen, that Kai wasn't asleep at all.

"$60 Rei? Kai's whisper was a warm breath across his chest. "You should know better then to bet on me."

"Kai-" Rei gasped as Kai's hand slipped across the waist band of his pajama pants, then slid under the silk.

"Shh Rei," Kai smirked again, his dark eye luminescent against the lack of light, by now only half lying beside Rei, looking down at him panting softly. "Don't let the other know Rei, you don't want to loose the bet."

* * *

Squeeeeeee. Love this pairing. 

Max will probably be next, and I hope you guys enjoy that too. I love Max.

On a further note, the other chapters will vary; Kai will have different reactions to different people. 83 

On a side note, an anonymous reviewer voted for Kenny. Wow. I must say I was knocked on my ass by that one. I thought about suggesting Chief at the end of chapter 1, then I was like, no way, no one'll vote Kyuchi! Well haul out the tar and kill the chickens.  
I really don't know if I have the… _skills_ to write a Kenny chapter Anon, but I will try, try hard for you, and anyone else who ever thought before they sent in a vote, "Gee, we never see any Kai, Kenny interaction!"

Thanks alot for reading and for your reveiws. It's been homesliced. XD


	3. Max is so cute

And now for Max! My lovely muse Max that sits as supreme cuteness and sap muse. Love for the cute blone blue eyeds. (Quatre that means you too!)

Warnings for sap. I love Kai Max sap. squee. thanks again for your reveiws, and please continue to support me through this difficult time of writing the Takao chapter. XD

Please enjoy.

* * *

Max drew the short straw. 

"Well… you are the cutest and cuddliest person here…"

"Yeah Maxie, and Kai wouldn't kill you…"

"You really do stand the best chance of surviving Max, statistically at least."

A few second later, Max began tiptoeing through the dark bedroom, passing his own mattress with a pang of longing.

Kai's breathing was soft and deep, he hadn't woken when they had shouted in the other room. Max looked down cautiously at the leaders face, expecting that Kai would suddenly start to wakefulness and demand to know why the hell Max was there.

He didn't wake up though, only sighed and drew his eyebrows together for a moment. Kai looked much different without the shark fin markings on either side of his face, his face was softer, rounder, younger. Max was reminded that Kai wasn't much older then he was, something he forgot on a daily basis.

Carefully, Max drew up one side of the duvet, wiggled under, and lay as still and tense as a spy in an enemy base.

It was so warm. And soft. And comfortable. Max relaxed a little, wiggled down so the duvet was over his head, in correct Max sleeping time form. He was almost sleepy enough to drift into a tense little sleep when Kai moved. He must have felt Max there, the warmth or the breath or the movement, but he turned over and sighed.

Max forced his hair not to bristle in shock like that. He was almost calm again when Kai moved again, just reached out softly, tentatively, touched Max's shoulder and rested his hand there.

Max began his fourth prayer for a safe passage to heaven when Kai's hand pulled gently on him, drew him in like a felt rabbit and drew him into his arms protectively. Max tensed against his impending death, but then… he could feel Kai's steady breathing and the slow beat of Kai's heart over his frantic one, and slowly relaxed again, almost completely.

He could feel, all around him, Kai being gentle, warm, soft. Everything he was when no one was looking, when he felt safe that no one would see. Kai. Just Kai. Max felt like he was being held by something precious, a rare moment in time that didn't feel like it would ever happen again. Kai smiled softly as he sighed in his sleep, Max drowsily began thinking of where the hell he and Rei would find $60. This was worth it.

* * *

I love you Max! 

ah. that felt good to write. It just gives me warm fuzzies. 83

Look forward to the Taka one! X3


	4. Takao is an idiot

OMG it's finished! this chapter anyway. XD i bet you all thought that i'd forgotten you. not at all. just frantic with exams. I am officially finished high school for the rest of my life. YA-TA. anyway. enjoy the Takao chapter. X3

* * *

"We'll play ghost town to choose who has to go." 

They stood in a tense, silent circle. For several minutes.

The quiet was too much for him, Takao burst out suddenly. "Guys! What are we doing just standing here!"

"Your it." said Max, as everyone backed away from Takao, as if his bad fortune was contagious.

"Kai is your best rival Takao, he wouldn't kill you…"

"Yeah. He'll just ANHIALATE Dragoon in a bey-battle sometime soon."

"Actually, because you're just about the only one who understands him, I calculate your chances to be pretty good."

"Ch… fine thing." Takao muttered as he stumped through the dark bedroom moments later.

Kai slept at the far end of the room, and as Taka was approaching apprehensively, he noticed something odd. Kai wasn't breathing.

Kneeling suspiciously beside the mattress, Takao pulled back the cover and found…

A pillow. Kai was gone. He'd snuck out to go training god knows where for the night.

Aha! Takao sat back with a devilish cats' smirk. Perfect. He would sleep in Kai's bed, and when the others came to bed, they'd see it and when Takao told the others that Kai was perfectly cuddly when he wasn't awake… it was an easy $60.

He shoved the pillow over and snuggled down on Kai's bed, pulling the covers back up, making sure the pillow looked like a snuggling Kai as much as possible. Happy with a vision of sleeping in money this time tomorrow night, Takao fell asleep.

Hours later, long after Rei, Max and Kenny had gone to bed (indeed seeing Takao apparently snuggling with a sleeping Kai) the real Kai silently slid open the door from the garden and slipped back inside and made for his bed. He'd been training with Dranzer since he'd said he was going to bed earlier this evening. Yawning, and without even glancing at his bed, he dropped himself onto the mound under his blanked he assumed was his pillow.

Takao screamed.

The bedroom became a dark flurry of flapping blankets and sleepy beybladers. Everyone jumped to their feet, diving towards Takao's scream, thinking that it was some axe murder who had let himself in.

A moment or two of confused fighting followed before Kenny found the light switch and everyone stopped dead.

Rei was pushing against the side of Kai's face, Kai had one hand around Max's throat and one foot pressing Takao's abdomen into the mattress. Rei was gripping one of Max's arms and Max had Kai's wrist in one hand and Rei's in the other. Takao was yelling something unintelligible.

Everyone blinked. Then let each other go and fell backwards, gasping.

Kenny, glasses askew looked like a frantic frog as he hopped about. "KAI! B-but I thought that you and Takao were sleeping together!"

Kai sat bolt upright in surprise. His dark eyes snapped to Takao's. "Oh really." The glacial voice made the others shudder. "And what would give you that idea?"

"Erm… uh… well you see Kai…" Kenny fumbled, his enormous brain scrabbling for an answer.

"Kai, I was waiting for you to come back." Takao, now sitting up, flushed a bright red. "I was uh… worried when I saw you were gone and didn't want to disturb the others and so uh… yeah."

Everyone watched Kai closely as he rolled his eyes. Takao flinched as Kai reached out, but the older boy only tapped his fist against Taka's forehead.

"Idiot. Go back to sleep."

"Uh… but your bed…." Takao shifted under the warm blankets.

Kai had turned away, sending the others back to their beds with a cold glare. "Whatever." He fussed with his scarf. "You can stay."

Takao blinked. Then pounce on Kai for a hug. He knew this was pushing it, but hell, be was just glad to be alive.

When Kai went to bed, Takao curled up against Kai's side, smiling sleepily with relief. Kai let him.

Even if Taka didn't make $60 tonight, he was just happy to be alive, alive with Kai beside him.

* * *

Does this count as sap? i don't think so...

Ghost town, for those of you who where never children, is a game in which people stand in a circle, and the first person to make a noise loses. Takao would SUCK at this game.

This chapter is alot different from the first two, hope that's alright, I recently have been reading alot of TyKa fics and so i had to do something unconventional. hope you all enjoyed. thanks for reading. Love you all!


End file.
